Out of the Shadows
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: Rose is in quite the predicament, she has been secretly dating Scorpius Malfoy for over a year, but wants to move out of the shadows with their relationship, will her family let them or is Scorpius doomed to being smothered in his sleep? Lemon/ Fluffy


**This is my first attempt at a Scorose fic, I've loved reading them but I find them hard to write, as a result this is very fluffy! I like to think of Scorpius as being a Slytherin and being best friends with Albus (also Slytherin) and Rose seems like she would fit into Ravenclaw from the hinting in the epilogue in DH so thats how I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose found herself in quite the predicament of late. Her secret relationship with Scorpius Malfoy had once seemed thrilling and romantic, but now it was anything but. She longed to walk across the Great Hall and sit with him for him, and not 'for her cousin Albus'. She wanted to throw her legs across his lap and let him run his hands up them, making her shiver while the studied in the Library. She wanted to hold his hand as they walked to class together, but more than anything she wanted to kiss him in public and not care who saw for fear of being in trouble with her father.<p>

Actually he was the reason she was cooped up in the library on a Friday night to begin with, had he not beaten her on the last Charms quiz she would be with her friends, or even her family but no, she needed to get a better mark then him on the next one.

Yes, they were dating, and very much in love with each other. So what? She still had the urge to stomp away from him childishly every time he did better then her, which was a little less then half the time, much to her delight and his annoyance.

They had an ongoing competition between them, and she doubted that if their relationship turning from innocent, to very, very not innocent hadn't changed it, that nothing would be able to. Not that she cared, she absolutely adored getting better marks then Scorpius, it was something she was rather fond of, and willing to put in hours more work then he did to maintain.

She must have been thinking about him too hard because she could suddenly smell him like he was sitting right across from her, and boy was that scent not enough to drive her a little mad with desire.

It had been ages since they had been together intimately, mostly due to the hectic schoolwork, and their little (or big if you're the rest of the school) row about Quidditch, which was still unsettled. He caught the snitch, but her team won. Who won that little spat?

"I think you've had enough for tonight, I'm cutting you off" Came the manly, delishish voice of Scorpius Malfoy as he reached over and pulled one of the scrolls from her grasp.

She gasped and jumped a little, spilling ink all over the place. Scorpius waved his wand lazily and the ink dried instantly, then he lounged back kicking his shoes off under the table and putting his arms behind his head, seemingly getting comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, leaning forward and sounding angrier then she wanted to. She frowned at the words as they slipped out of her mouth.

Scorpius shrugged, moving one of his now only sock covered feet to caress hers gently but casually, "Fancied seeing a bit of my girlfriend, you wouldn't happen to have seen her, about 5'6' red curly hair? No?" he said, teasing, but the seriousness was obvious in his voice, along with the hurt. Scorpius was strong and found it easy to hide his emotions from people, all except four, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, Albus Potter and her. She felt bad instantly.

Rose leaned back and sighed pushing her hair back gently with her hand and rubbing her temple a little as she passed it, "Sorry. I know we haven't seen each other in ages; it's just been a bit crazy…" she trailed off, it was hard to lie to him.

"Its Friday Rosie, why are you in here?" he asked as his wicked fingers ran their way through his hair the way she liked to after they shagged, in her compulsive attempt to fix it into something more presentable. He always rolled his eyes but let her do whatever she wanted.

In fact they touched a lot more in public then people saw. It was just discreet, like the way she hooked her fingers through his under the table they shared in potions. Or the way he always put his hand against her lower back when he was passing her in the crowded hallways. Those secret little gestures made the firelight up in her body, but she knew it would feel so much better to be able to do it out in public without fearing that one of her cousins would find out.

"I just wanted to get a head start," she said, trying to peek up at him with innocent wide eyes, but he was giving her a look that made her abandon that plan almost instantly.

"Your lying" he said as she opened her mouth to speak he smirked, "And don't try to claim that you want to beat my charms marks, wont happen, tell me why, really." He demanded in the most Scorpius-only-child-parents-treat him like a prince-Malfoy way. She spared him a short glare that he ignored, knowing that it held little behind it.

Rose sighed and sat back in her chair, "I'm sick of sneaking around" she said crossing her arms over her chest tightly. It appeared that they were having a quiet disagreement from across the room.

Scorpius suddenly looked alarmed, the smirk disappearing from his face entirely. A deep frown overtook his features and he opened his mouth to speak.

Rose misunderstood and tried to reassure him, "No, no I wont tell anyone without you knowing, I swear" she said hastily unfolding her hands and putting them on the table pleadingly.

Scorpius frowned, "Are you dumping me?" he hissed, trying to sound harsh but really just sounding upset. His eyes flashed to hers and she gasped.

Rose looked shocked, "No! Scorp don't be ridiculous, you know I love you. I'm just sick of hiding it" She blinked rapidly, taken off guard by his jumping to conclusions, she couldn't function without Scorpius, there was no way she was willingly giving him up, and not without a fight from her family, which it was probably going to come to.

"So you want to tell people," he said slowly his face not showing anything, not even to Rose, who found this rather intimidating and nerve wrecking.

"If it means that we don't have to sneak around then yes, but not if our parents are going to have such a problem with it, I mean what if they make us break up?" She said, voicing the concerns that had been previously floating about in her mind and causing her such trouble.

"Mine wont" he said calmly, his eyes staying locked on hers to gauge the reaction she had.

"What? Why not?" She looked at him in the most Rose way; like he was an idiot for even saying that.

"I've told them about you" he said shrugging, her mouth dropped open. Neither of them noticed her family members enter the library; James, Hugo, Fred and Lily all sat at a table and watched what they assumed would become an argument. That was usually how they got out of things in public, after being caught together, had a little spat then met back up in the Room of Requirements exactly 10 minutes later for some apologies and eventual sex.

"You what?" she said, shocked and feeling rather dizzy. What had they said when their perfect son came home talking about the brainy, crazy Rose Weasley being his girlfriend?

He looked abashed, "Sorry. They don't care, well my father was a bit snarky for a while, he was just mad because he lost some bet with my mum, but she insisted that I would have her full support because she knew what it felt like to feel unwelcome by the family. Dad shut up after that, I guess Grandmum was a bit of a bitch at first, good thing my mum is as stubborn as a horse and she's got dad on a tight leash" he said rambling on as he always did when he was nervous.

Rose leaned forward her eyes narrowed, but not in a threatening way, just her way of demanding answers without sounding like a bitch, "You never told me that they knew, how long have they known?"

He shrugged again, "Summer, we've only been together for a year and a half Rose, its not like I told them the day after we started, and Merlin its not like they know any details" he said, pretending to shiver in disgust. The thought was disgusting. Telling their parents that they had been sexually active since they were 16? No thanks.

Rose blushed, she and Scorpius had a very active sex life, the room of requirements was a frequent stop for them it practically opened for them without any thought needed, "So its just my family then, that's in the dark I mean?" she asked.

"Well other than Al" Scorpius reminded her, and Rose blushed again, remembering when her favorite cousin and his best friend walked in on them making out, shirtless in Rose's case, in the empty Charms classroom. He had yelled at Scorp and he hadn't touched her for about a week, then they lost their will power and ended up shagging against a wall in the middle of the day, right outside classrooms too. She blushed harder when she remembered the thrill of almost being caught.

Albus was perfectly happy pretending that they didn't have sex when they scampered off claiming to be patrolling. He knew better, but pretended otherwise. It was the only way he was able to look at his best mate and cousin anymore. Albus was a bit of a prude, not that he hadn't had his share of hot snogs, he just wasn't into the whole shagging like its nobodies business route that Rose and Scorpius just sort of fell into. Their passion had to roll over into some aspect of their relationship, why not one that was so darn pleasurable. Rose didn't regret a second that she spent with him and she was sure that he felt the same.

"Which just leaves, oh, half the school of Weasley-Potter's" she said running a hand through her curls and just tangling them up a bit. Then, frustrated, she dropped her hand mid-pull and huffed.

Scorpius sighed longingly while looking at her hair, the lust and desire in his eyes caught Rose off guard, was she being 'inherently sexy' again? Scorp always claimed that she oozed sex appeal randomly and sometimes it was 'too damn much' for him to handle and he just needed her. She didn't think her messy state could have that effect on him.

"What?" she asked, confusion pulling her brow down, making her pout cutely.

"I want to play with your hair" he said sullenly and low, "I want to do it right now, Rose" he said, this time his voice was sultry and low, trying to show her how much pain he was in restraining himself from detangling her curls and enjoying it like no other person would. Scorpius had some strange obsession with Rose's hair, the reason in nearly reached her arse in lose but messy curls was because he through a fit before she cut it and begged her to leave it. She often teased him about having a hair fetish but he would glare at her and make some remark about how he liked less hair in some areas; Rose was waxed.

She sighed, "I want you to run your hands through my hair too Scorp but you know-"

He leaned forward then, their mouths were close, and Rose didn't move back, she was used to him being spontaneous like this just never in public.

"I'm ready to move past the secret phase, I'm not afraid of your father Rose," he said as he pressed his lips to hers, begging her to kiss him back with his lips as they moved urgently along hers.

She pulled back slightly, then nodded to him, "Alright, as long as you're sure" then she kissed him, their special rhythm was reached until he was suddenly pulled away from her lips. She resisted the urge to pout.

Rose jerked back and opened her eyes to see James holding Scorpius up by the collar, shoving him against the bookcase and Hugo trying to yell in his face. Lily was crossing her arms and scowling at him and Fred was holding Scorp's wand with a murderous expression on his face.

Rose stood up and ran around the table quickly, "Oi, James, bugger off, now, actually all of you get out of here," she said, jerking on James's grip on Scorpius.

"He _kissed_ you Rose, we'll kill him, Al's not here to protect him either" Hugo said as he glared at Scorpius. Rose shoved Hugo a bit because he had tried to get closer to Scorpius.

Scorpius glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but Rose put a dainty hand over it, "I'll have you know that I kissed him back, now let go of my _boyfriend_ thank you very much" she said her eyes boring into James's intimidating him, her words shocked the boys enough to let him lose as he fixed his collar seemingly unharmed.

Rose grabbed his hand and started to pull him in another direction, waving her bag up to her dorm room she moved quickly.

"Where are you going?" James shrieked, making to follow them. But Lily grabbed his arm, holding him back slightly, long enough for them to make their escape and Lily to smile sweetly at her cousin, and Rose to grin graciously back at her.

"We're going to go shag in a closet," Rose said sarcastically and Hugo made a gagging noise, clearly not believing them. He was under then impression that Rose was a virgin, quite wrong he turned out to be.

Rose pulled Scorpius faster, "Sorry about that, they'll bugger off in a day or so. I hope"

"Don't worry about it Rosie, I can handle your brother and cousins, plus Al wont let 'em kill me when he's around" he said, rubbing the back of her hand appreciatingly, filled with a sort of excitement at having her hand in his out in the hallways where anyone could see them.

Scorpius matched her pace, "Where are we going?" he asked curiously after getting a wide grin from Rose.

"To shag in a closet of course," she said at once, leading him to the room of requirements and conjuring up their usual. Then grabbing his tie and pulling him into the low lit room that contained one large mahogany king size bed with black silk sheets, Scorpius insisted that her skin and hair looked simply ravaging on the black and if it meant that he was more ah excited she would do anything.

Once the door shut her arms were around his neck and his hands gripped her waist, their lips meeting in a long sloppy kiss that tightened as time went on, lips and tongue dancing and fighting for dominance over this as well, only here Rose always surrendered, but not after a long good fight.

When they pulled away she started to work on his shirt buttons, and he kissed open mouthed kissed down her neck, "Merlin I missed you," he said before he bit down and sucked hard on her neck, needing to leave his mark on her.

She groaned and exposed more of her neck for biting and licking, for his lips and mouth to ravage and take for his own, she knew the hickey would be huge in the morning and for once she wouldn't have to conceal it with Wizarding beauty products, she could wear it proudly, she belonged to Scorpius Malfoy.

Once his shirt was off her hands traced the planes of his Quidditch toned chest, and his hands slide up the front of her shirt resting on top of her lacy bra covered breasts, he groaned feeling the front clasp and knowing exactly which bra she was wearing.

This moment of weakness allowed Rose the chance to push him backwards onto the bed so he was leaning up on his elbows and she pulled her shirt and sweater over her head, dropping them and letting his eyes rake over her Green lacy bra, practically see-through and very nice next to her milky flesh and red hair.

He reached up but she swatted his hands away, instead she started to leave open mouthed kisses down his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple before moving on and using her tongue to run through the lines in his abs, he tasted wonderful as always. The sweat on his skin was salty where his sweet natural taste he usually had was masked only slightly, the perfect combination.

She unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his legs, the tent in his black silky boxers calling her attention. She pushed off her own skirt and sat across his lap, his throbbing cock pressing right into her core, they were just two tiny pieces of fabric away from each other and she rocked back and forth allowing him to cup her breasts and unclasps the bra, tossing it carelessly away.

While his warm hand tweaked her nipples their lips met again and they swallowed each other's groans, daring one another to continue the torture of their hormones going crazy.

Scorpius lost the battle when he felt her wetness seep through his boxers and reach his dick, and he flipped them over, taking his boxers off he shoved her panties to the side and slowly pushed himself into her, she moaned and fisted his hair, pulling him down to kiss her as he pushed all the way in then waiting till she felt situated.

Quickly she started to buck her hips with his and a pace was formed. Her arms flew around his neck and his hands held his body slightly over hers, enough that he didn't crush her slight frame, not that she would have minded much in her current state of ecstasy. He ran his tongue along her neck and sucked in her ear lobe, then released murmuring in her ear, "I love you Rose, I love you, I love you, I love you"

Rose pulled his lips back to hers and she felt him get harder inside of her, but she was still a little ways off from her orgasm until she felt his fingers begin to roughly rub against her clit and it shoved her over the edge hard. She bit down on his tongue and he fell off the edge with her, pumping a few more times until they had both completely come.

Then he rolled off of her and they lay on their backs breathing heavily and blinking away the sleep that threatened to push them over the edge.

Scorpius found that he could move before Rose and pulled her body flush into his, her head resting on his chest he grinned like Christmas came early, "Now I get to play with your hair" his voice exposed his joy at the idea too, "Whenever and wherever I want to" he said smugly.

Rose rolled her eyes before she shut them and let him play with her hair, "You always get what you want Scorp" Rose muttered.

"Not true" he countered as his think fingers worked her red curls softly, "It took me nearly 5 years to get you Rosie"

"You always had me Scorp," she whispered before falling asleep on him, to the sound of him humming and the feeling of his fingers carefully massaging her head as they worked the tangles out of her curls, enjoying the mundane task she loathed like it was a gift.

They both slept peacefully until the alarm the room had set went off and Rose jumped into a sitting position, hitting herself in the nose on the way. She glanced down at her still sleeping not so secret anymore boyfriend and smiled, ignoring the sound she snuggled back into his naked warmth and stroked his toned chest until he stirred as well.

"Good morning Rose" he yawned and stretched, doing wonderful things to his Quidditch toned chest that she was lying on.

"Midnight is not morning, I don't care how technical your being, its bloody dark and I'm tired" she said grumpily, mostly peeved that she had to sneak back into Ravenclaw and not see him for a whole 8 hours.

"Shall we then?" he asked, gently scooting out from under her. She rolled her eyes and handed him clothing as she found it, strewn about the room in their hast to be together.

After they were clothed Rose reached into her robe pocket and produced the Map her cousins had lent her for the week, good thing too, because Filch just happened to be near the corridor as they were ready to go out.

After they waited, kissing to pass the time of course, they exited the room hand in hand and made their way silently down the corridors to the Ravenclaw common room, Scorpius then pulled her into his chest, kissing her soundly, then kissing her closed eye lids, her chin her jaw, her nose, her forehead. Then lastly, a chaste kiss on her lips, murmuring against them, "If I'm not in the Great Hall tomorrow your clan of family members have maimed me and I'm either dead or in the hospital wing, hopefully Al wont let them kill me in my sleep" he muttered childishly.

Rose giggled and kissed his cheek, "I'll hex anyone of them that dares touch you Scorp"

He gave her a cute pout and she just grinned widely, "Don't worry I'll protect you" then she slipped into her common room and he walked to the Dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

He slipped up to the dorm room and took in the forms of his three sleeping dorm mates, the most important being Albus, sleeping in the bed next to his, as he stripped and got into bed he heard a low sound, "If I weren't so damn tired I would demand to know why my brother has insisted that I smother you in your sleep" then a yawn, "As it is, I'm not getting out of my warm bed so you live to shag Rose another day"

"Thanks mate" Scorpius said, knowing that this was Al's blessing in a groggy state.

"Fuck you, don't knock her up… night Scorp"

Scorpius laughed, now knowing why he loved his best friend, "Night Al" then he shut his eyes, feeling freer than ever.

That is, until Ron Weasley gets wind of Scorpius's relationship with his daughter.


End file.
